Formant information of speech has been used as an effective information for speech analysis, synthesis and recognition systems. A well-known and highly accurate technique for extracting formant information is to solve a high order equation having LPC (Linear Prediction Coding) coefficients as constants using a Newton-Lapson method.
However, there has not been a method for algebraically solving the high order equation, and the solving of the equation by use of a numerical calculation method becomes exponentially difficult with increase in the order of the equation.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a formant extractor capable of high extraction accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a formant extractor having high stability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a formant extractor capable of operating in real time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a formant extractor of compact size.